


Here We Are

by universitykpop



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 13:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20228680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universitykpop/pseuds/universitykpop
Summary: It's been a while since the breakup... and you have both grown up quite a bit.





	Here We Are

Based on a moodboard by [yeolology](https://yeolology.tumblr.com/)

* * *

The atmosphere is thick with excitement. The music pounds through the club, hyping up the people on the dance floor. Your mind is becoming cloudy as intoxication takes over. _Air_. You need air.

The alleyway behind the building isn’t nearly as crowded, just a few people taking a break from the chaos inside. You lean against the cool bricks to catch a clean breath. Eyes shut, your body relaxes into the hardness of the structure. It’s nice to step away from girls’ night out. Your friends have tried to drag you out of your rut, but a man’s temporary affection isn’t going to soothe the calloused pain that has accumulated over the years.

“Are you okay?”

You look to the man smoking a few feet away.

“You look a bit drained.” He smiles a familiar smile.

“Joonmyeon?” You squint at his facial features.

“Been a while, hasn’t it?” He laughs, dropping the cigarette under his boot and crushing it against the cement.

“Yeah… It has.”

“You look good.” He compliments as his eyes gaze you up and down.

An embarrassed smile breaks out on your face, “Thanks.”

“Mhm,” He hums, “I’m not really feeling this place either.”

“What makes you think I don’t want to be here?”

“Well, for starters, you’re out here by yourself. Your friends probably don’t even know you’ve snuck off. You don’t want them to know you’re having a bad time.”

You nod slightly, “You’re right… Tonight was supposed to be ‘super fun,’ but I honestly would rather be at home.”

“Still a homebody,” He grins, “You want to grab some coffee?”

“It’s two in the morning, Myeon.”

“There’s a 24-hour cafe around the corner.”

“Is that where you take all the ladies you pick up in the back alley?” You joke as you push off the wall to follow him.

“There hasn’t been many ladies.” He answers quietly, and you realize it’s a touchy subject.

Joonmyeon makes small talk with you the rest of the way. He tells you about how he and his band were finally signed and about his new dog that he absolutely adores. You remember when he swore up and down that he would never get a dog. Your mind starts to wander back to those days; the days you used to spend with him and think they would never end. There were the sweet, passionate moments where you believed he was made for you. Then there were the other moments, the ones you wish never happened that left you empty inside. Sometimes you can’t fathom that he was such an amazing person but also someone who would tear you down in just a few words.

Seeing him now hurts because deep down inside you hope he isn’t the same person. You know you’re not. You’ve become stronger and learned to not let yourself depend on another person so much. You were naive then, a fool. With this man sitting in front of you in this little cafe, you can feel the change in yourself and are proud of it.

“So, when did you start smoking?” You ask during a lull in the conversation.

“Aish, I don’t even know. It’s a bad habit I picked up while I was in a bad place.” He sighs, unable to look you in the eyes.

Guilt rushes over you for asking that. It’s really none of your business.

“Are you… Are you seeing anyone?” He stares at his cup of coffee.

“No, actually. I haven’t been with anyone since…” Your voice trails off.

There’s a moment of silence before he asks, “Why did we ever break up?”

Your eyes meet his. There’s some kind of emotion in his that you can’t quite figure out.

“I don’t know.”

“The night you left you threw a glass of wine at me, remember?” He laughs at the memory.

“No,” You clear your throat, “I remember you taking back the promise ring though.”

His light expression falters. “I was an ass to you for no reason. I’m sorry for the stupid things I did.”

“It’s okay. I grew from it.”

“I didn’t realize what I had until you were gone. I hate that it took you leaving for me to see that. The guys gave me so much shit for being like I was with you. Sehun hasn’t spoken to me in a long time because of it.”

“I’ve tried to get him to forgive you like I have.” You say quietly.

“You’ve forgiven me?” He sounds confused.

“I’m not going to spend the rest of my life resenting you for being young and dumb. We all make mistakes.”

“You were always the best part of me.”

You can’t help but smile at his sweet words.

“I should get you back to your friends. They’re probably worried about you.” He moves to stand, but your hand lands on top of his.

“I’m fine here with you.”

Joonmyeon only blinks, staring at you and then at your hands.

“Would you want to… go back to my place?” He asks after a few seconds.

You want to hesitate, but your body acts on its own, nodding and following him out of the cafe. You’re afraid something will happen between the two of you and leave you feeling the way you did all those years ago. After all your progress, you can’t afford to go back to that.

His apartment is only a little ways from the club. It’s a small, one bedroom with tons of clutter. His messiness never changed. As much as it got on your nerves when you were with him, you are endeared to see it again. There’s a wall in his living room covered in photographs. Your curiosity searches the familiar faces across the wall as Joonmyeon puts away his keys and turns on more lights. You find a picture of you with him… and then another… and another. There’s a large section of just you and him.

“What’s this?” You turn to him, pointing at all the photos.

“Memories.”

“I mean why are there so many of me? We haven’t talked in years.”

“You were my motivation, even when you weren’t with me anymore.” He answers and walks into the kitchen, “Do you want something to eat or drink?”

“No… Why after all this time?” You continue to question, following him to the other room.

“Why is it such a big deal? You meant a lot to me, and I lost you because of how I was. I wanted to get better.”

“For me?”

He focuses his eyes on you from across the kitchen island, “Yeah, I had the crazy thought that maybe if I fixed myself we would meet again.”

Dumbstruck, you open your mouth for nothing to come out.

“And here we are,” He tries to read your expression, desperate for some kind of reciprocating feelings.

“Joonmyeon-” You start with a tired tone, but he cuts you off.

“I’m not expecting you to just fall into my arms right now… But maybe give me another chance?”

You would be lying if you said you didn’t miss him. All those nights spent alone hoping he would chase after you weren’t for nothing. Because now he stands here, a changed person, chasing after you. Your brain is yelling at you to not let him break your heart a second time, but your heart is saying it’s okay because it’s all bandaged up and ready for the last piece.

This time your body does hesitate, fear ready to break you. You round the island, and your arms waver in embracing his torso. He melts into your touch as if the time apart never happened. His lips softly press against your hair, and it feels different. The weight of his childish behavior is no longer hanging over you. He’s grown up just as you have. Maybe time was all you needed.

“Promise me you won’t hurt me again.” You mumble into his shirt.

He pulls away, holding a finger up, “Hang on a second.”

He disappears into his bedroom, and you hear things shuffling around before he returns with something between his thumb and index finger. When he’s close, you see that it’s the promise ring.

“I know this is lame, but with this promise ring, I promise I will never hurt you again and will do everything I can to make sure you’re happy.” He bites his lip nervously.

The tears in your eyes begin to blur your vision. You didn’t think you would ever see that ring again. All the memories that are tied to it hit you, and you cling to Joonmyeon. His arms secure around you, making you feel safe.

“Okay.” You shakily breathe out.

The two of you stand like that for a bit, remembering how it felt to be in each other’s presence. His hand soothingly rubs your back while you bury your face in his chest. He still smells like his musky cologne with a hint of his body wash. It feels like home in his arms.

“I’ve missed you.” You whisper, and his embrace tightens a little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so y'all know, comments are highly appreciated! Thank you for reading, lovelies<3


End file.
